


162: “You’re questioning my methods.” “I’m not questioning it.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [162]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Autism Character, I'm A Doctor Not A Mechanic, M/M, Shaun is so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 14:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Relationships: Neil Melendez/Shaun Murphy
Series: 365 [162]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1287065
Comments: 1
Kudos: 105





	162: “You’re questioning my methods.” “I’m not questioning it.”

**162: “You’re questioning my methods.” “I’m not questioning it.”**

* * *

“You’re doing it wrong,” Shaun said, his head cocked to the side as he stood above.

Neil sent Shaun a look as he wiped his sweaty hands across his pants, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend. “You’re questioning my methods?”

“I’m not questioning it. I just know you’re doing it wrong. You should be using the four-way lug wrench not a single wrench.”

“I’m a doctor Shaun not a mechanic.”

“I understand that however changing a tire is not difficult I believe especially for a doctor of your standard.” 

“I can not tell if you insulting me or complimenting me.”

“Why would I insult you? I was just simply starting that this soon not be extremely difficult for you.”


End file.
